1. Field of Disclosure
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light-emitting display (OLED), an electrophoretic display (ED), a surface-conduction electron-emitter display (SED), and a vacuum fluorescent display panel (VFD).
The display devices may be used in mobiles devices, such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer, a lap top computer, a digital camera, a camcorder, and a personal digital assistant (PDA), or electronic devices, such as an ultra-thin television, and an outdoor advertising panel.
Recently, display devices have been slimmed. To slim the display devices, a size of a bezel of the display devices needs to be minimized.